


If only I could wake up to you.

by LunarDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Kakagai worried about his son, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Touch-Starved, lee is a clingy baby, side kakagai, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarDark/pseuds/LunarDark
Summary: After the war, Lee has been struggling to keep up without seeing Gaara. When the opportunity finally comes, it wrecks the boy apart.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	If only I could wake up to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy what I’ve been writing the past few days. This is my first work after quite some time, so bear with me! 
> 
> I have no beta, sorry for any mistakes!

Long-distance relationships were hard for Lee, who was a very physical person. Nevertheless, he would endure anything it took just to see his most precious person again.

He wished that he could take some time to pay the Sand Village a visit, but being the war such a recent occurrence his village needed every ninja it could to lift it up. Every time a new mission came around a little part of him wished for it to be somewhere near his love, over at the Land of the Wind.

Lee's an avid letter writer, always trying to pour his soul on the loose paper pieces of paper. These often get a short, more muted response but never minding him. He already knows that, other than Gaara being an extremely busy person as Kazekage, he never was the most passionate about love declarations. Last time he was in Suna, Gaara had given him one of his collection's cactus for him to take care at home. Lee was very excited to show him how beautiful his plant had gotten with all the love he gave it (and with Ino's help too).

That's why, when Lee got Gaara's letter his eyes immediately lit up. Gaara had to attend to an important meeting with the Hokage about the new scholarship program planned between the two villages. Lee made a quick recap of the last time they were together and counted, it had been just over ten months. He was ecstatic.

Ecstatic to show him how far he had gotten with his training, ecstatic to cook curry with him, ecstatic to admire the season's cherry blossom trees bloom, ecstatic to hug him, ecstatic to kiss him, ecstatic to...

That was until he finished reading. His hand clutched tightly the paper as he came to read the end.

Over the last few lines scribbled messily it mentioned how it would just be a quick meeting to get over the basics of their plan and talk about legal issues that this new idea touched. He would only be around for a day, maybe not even that.

Lee crumbled on his seat. Even though he would never admit it, he was very touch-starved. He craved hugging deeply Gaara’s small body and smelling his his hair in the process, which always smelled like cinnamon and incense. An scent he had discovered the day Gaara accepted his feelings on a mission over at the Wind Country, much before the war. After his discovery, Lee found himself immersed into the marketplace Konoha held from time to time. Always lingering around the exotic stands where the slim wooden sticks burned and filled the place with its fragrance, Gaara’s. Lee would give anything to wake up every morning to that.

He hated being this far apart from his embrace.

But, in the end, the best thing he could do is take the hit and hope for better times. Maybe even a lifetime together. Yes, that’d be even greater.

-

Kakashi knew Lee was suffering in silence. He had talked with Gai about the matter too, he never acknowledged any of it. Brushing it away while bringing up again his student’s overwhelming passion. One that could cut through any distance between them. But deep down he knew his heart was bleeding.

The Kazekage had contacted him to arrange a meeting with him so they could discuss the proceedings prior to the scholarship plan that would begin the following year.

When the day finally came he proceeded to walk over to the gates for the scheduled arrival. He could spot the silhouette of Lee standing stiffly at the side of the entrance.

“Lee, I wasn’t expecting you so early,” The Hokage joked with a slight chuckle. Lee just nodded as a response. His eyes were fixated on the horizon, searching, pleading. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking into distress if Gaara wasn’t here any minute from now. Kakashi could easily recognize it by now. He placed a hand over Lee’s shoulder and it all came together. He could feel the burning tension on his fingertips. “I’m sure he’ll be here any moment now, relax.” He shushed as he rubbed his back, a deep breath came out Lee’s lips. He turned to say something back to Kakashi but as he did they both heard a faint voice in the distance.

Lee turned instantly in hopes to find his loved one, only to come to a quick-paced ANBU from Suna. His soul dropped to the ground imagining worst case scenarios in his head, but before he could do anything else Kakashi took a step forward.

“I was hoping to see the Kazekage,” he stated as the ANBU finally got to the entrance and began to mid-bow to the Hokage.

“Although the Fifth was scheduled to be here today,” he firmly began, “Captain Kankuro was injured not much after our journey started and he saw best to retreat. He will resume this meeting in the near future,” breaking his stiffness, he began fumbling through his back pouch and handed the Hokage a thin folded paper, “Kazekage-sama sends his apologies.”

“I’ll be sure to be in contact with him then, thank you.” The Suna ANBU began to retreat as soon as he finished in the quick pace he came to begin with.

Kakashi began opening the folded letter. Even though Lee knew better than to peek into other’s correspondence, even worse when speaking of the Hokage, he couldn’t help but look at what Gaara had sent him. The Sixth’s eyes darted through the note and as soon as he finished he gave it to the tense Chuunin beside him. The startled Lee almost dropped it. Anxiously he began reading the messy handwriting he cherished.

‘Hokage-sama,

I’m deeply sorry for the precipitous reschedule of our meeting. My brother was a little careless and underestimated an enemy we encountered at the border of the country. He is fine, just unable to partake in our journey no longer. We will resume our journey as soon as he is capable of. I beg of you to tell Rock Lee that I am doing well, as he will worry.’

Lee felt bittersweet. A big relief washed his body and noticed that his nerves had definitely caught up to him. This morning he wasn’t sure how he would react today when he’d see Gaara again.

A part deep inside of him didn’t want to confront the situation as he would’ve been gone in a day or less, but his heart screamed for his loved one’s embrace once again. It frustrated him from time to time, almost to the point of once leaving a mission behind over at the Wind Country only to stop by and see his beloved. In the end, He was certain he would never attempt on doing anything of that nature. Lee knew he would be with him in the end. It just took a little patience and hard work, and he was a genius at that specifically.

-

Lee tried not to go overboard. He just adapted his routine to be ‘closer’ to the main gates as possible, and by closer he really meant it. After the fifth day of his usual wacky training, he was eventually approached by one of the gate’s guardians to tone it down or just to practice at the training arenas Konoha possessed. So, he changed his tactic to just quietly stretching nearby as he couldn’t fathom the idea of missing Gaara’s arrival by any means.

Deep into the night his muscles were beginning to sore, he decided to call it a day and walk home. He recently had stayed with Kakashi and Gai over at the other side of the village of where his place usually was. Well, before the war that is. Kakashi had a big upgrade once he became Hokage. He didn’t really want any of it but, he saw it as a great opportunity to move in with Gai. The house was big enough for the two of them and for the temporary company from Gai’s student. There were times were Kakashi didn’t even remember he lived there with them, just until he could hear his rival giving a speech to uplift a lovesick student.

Lee thought of saving up just a bit more and possibly buying a bigger home, one that could maybe house both him and Gaara one day. Of course just temporarily, as he was the Kazekage and couldn’t just leave his village out of the blue. Perhaps he could some day afford moving over to Suna. Living there would mean seeing his beloved often and in the end, that was all that he really needed. But for the moment, Lee knew his place was to stay and help around, as much as a loud and hyperactive ninja like himself could.

He finally got to the back entrance filled with explosive tags. Even though ANBU heavily guarded his place, it was a habit Kakashi never dropped from his old apartment. Lee was used to them by now. He usually took this route to not disturb them, as it took him directly to his place. As soon as he finished clearing and reactivating the makeshift barrier, he hopped into the shower next to his room without much thought.

-

“Are you sure you want to do this kiddo?” Kankuro asked his brother. Gaara wasn’t one to get nervous easily, or at all actually, but this was a complex situation. “Well, I meant that as a saying because you are pretty deep into the rabbit hole by now,” The redhead’s eyes were fixed onto a point blank on the living room they stood. His mind was all over the place.

“Hey! I was partially joking, I know you can do this, you’ve been planning this for months,” The older sibling placed a hand over Gaara’s shoulder, making his body shake in the process. “Everything will go smoothly,” Kankuro assured him, “depending on which foot the Council wakes in that is,” finally muttered to himself.

“Kankuro,” Gaara lightly smiled back at his sibling, “I am really glad to have you here with me. Wait for me here, it won’t take long.” He then began pacing forward, leaving him behind.

The puppet master felt really warm inside and overjoyed that Gaara had shared his feelings. He never really showed it but, he was really happy that his brother was finding his own path to happiness.

Kankuro took a look around. The shelves were almost empty around the living room except for a few books tossed around. On a closer look he discovered the nature of them, and it left his mind confused to be the least. He didn’t expect the Hokage to be such a horny reader. A few pictures were aligned on the central shelves of the room. He could spot Kakashi and his team on the first one. Kankuro scrunched his face at the sight of the black haired Uchiha. He didn’t have great memories of him and his smug face from those Chuunin exams. Leaving the picture frame aside, he noticed how many of the remaining photos were of his brother’s dearest. He often questioned the blood relationship of Lee and his master, and began doing so again while looking at the pictures of them two. Kankuro could even recall Lee’s signature call.

Gai-sensei!

That felt too real to be just in his mind.

_Thud. Thud._ Kankuro heard heavy steps down the stairs.

_Fuck_

“Gai-sensei!“ Lee’s feet halted. The leaf ninja’s head raced as his mind unveiled the reason why Kankuro was standing there. His body began to shake as he slowly stepped down the stairs.

“He’s here.” Is all that Lee managed to mumble. As quickly as the sand ninja started to nood dumbfounded, Lee felt his feet take him at the speed of sound to Kakashi’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve split this into two parts because it was becoming too long for just one. I hope you are enjoying it so far and thank you for reading!


End file.
